


Into the Frying Pan

by jungleo (softcell)



Series: Time Coalesces [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/jungleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a different take on the soulmates au aka a soul can have more than one mate in different lifetimes.<br/>hakyeon/everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> this is.....hongbin's.......  
> please anticipate...there is more to come...

there's a boy hongbin meets when he first enters jellyfish.

well, he's not really a  _boy_ considering that this guy is a few years older than him, but he's young and not quite what hongbin would call a man, but whatever.

but that's not really relevant right now.

hongbin originally comes into the company with the intent to follow in park hyoshin's glorious footsteps, hopefully meet the guy who changed his life, and well, just generally live out the rest of his life in general peace and happiness.

it's not what he expects.

______

hongbin doesn't remember much about his previous life, but he knows there is someone he loves. someone who loves him just as much. someone who he had known for forever.

he wonders what it means that he knows this. he doesn't think much of it, he figures he's just imagining things.

he doesn't even consider the notion of soulmates.

______

cha hakyeon is hard to describe.

he doesn't fall into the conventional standard of beauty, not like hongbin himself does, but there's something utterly entrancing about him.  
his smiles are like the sun breaking through the thickest of clouds on a rainy day, illuminating everything its light touches. everything about him is just so addictive, and hongbin quickly realizes this is much more than admiration, much more than a crush, much more than love.

something like destiny.

______

they become good friends, _great_ friends, possibly even  _best_ friends, and hongbin doesn't care if he never achieves his goals.  
as long as he can remain at hakyeon's side.

he would  _never_ tell him though.

just as hakyeon is too easy to love, and hakyeon loves too easily and too deeply. hongbin knows this.

there was a girl, a trainee just like them, who once confessed to hakyeon on valentine's day, handmade chocolates in hand, face as red as the box she held out to him. hongbin had watched everything from around the corner, worried about the possible outcome.  
it was bad.

hakyeon had later accepted her feelings, albeit hesitantly, and hongbin had merely smiled weakly, offering congratulations when they announced they were dating.

they hadn't lasted very long.

hakyeon had cried softly into his blankets at night, quiet sobs rattling the bed frame, and hongbin could feel the vibrations from his top bunk. he felt tears slide down the sides of his own face as he stared up blankly at the ceiling. this was all wrong.

and so hongbin had climbed out of his bunk before sliding under hakyeon's blankets. hakyeon had stilled and hongbin had gently wrapped an arm around his waist, holding hakyeon close to him and pulling up the covers. hakyeon had shifted awkwardly before his breathing started to even out. hongbin smiled to himself as he listened to the steady breathing of the male next to him before dozing off.

they never brought up what had happened, but from then on, hakyeon and hongbin became inseparable.

______

life with hakyeon is perfect.

they bicker and quarrel, they giggle and joke, and hongbin wonders if maybe some god somewhere has decided to cut him some slack and grant him this piece of happiness.

hongbin doesn't think anything could ruin this.

until a new trainee shows up.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave any comments and kudos ty


End file.
